


Ten Cent's Day Out

by DrGairyuki



Category: TUGS (TV)
Genre: Awesome, Happy Ending, Humor, based on a episode, inspired by a episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A story of a old tugboat named Ten Cent. Based on "Edward's Day Out".





	Ten Cent's Day Out

Ten Cent, a old and small habour switcher tugboat who's old enough to be when coal was still being used as the main source of fuel for tug and other boats before the transfer to diesel as the main source of fuel, who have used worked for a company that went defunct during the Great Depression called the Star Fleet and now worked for a company called the BTFC (Bigg City Tugboats Fleet Compay) in the ports of Bigg City, one of the busiest ports in the western part of the world and which tugs of the BTFC are the only tugs that are the power behind the docks and waterways of Bigg City Port, as a senior and experience tug with him being modify to have the BTFC's signature cam engine design and he lives at the dock where the office of the manager of BTFC is located at with the other tugboats. They were all more modern and more stronger than Ten Cent and they boasted about it.

"The manager wouldn't chose you again." Theodore said with his Canadian Accent, a modern sea-going tugboat and is the second biggest and strongest tug in Bigg City Port after his older brother Thomas, which also make him easily the most proudest and boastful about it. "He wants strong and modern tugs like us."

But the manager and the boss of the BTFC itself, by the name of Captain Edward C. Wilbert, felt sorry for Ten Cent and asked him first through the megaphone that just point out of his office's window. "Would you like to work up river today?"

"Oh, yes please sir!" Ten Cent said with his East End Cockney accent. His pilot, David, started Ten Cent's engines, which roar proudly to life as they turn the ducted propellers of his Z-drive pods around, allowing him to pull out and puffed away as he blew his whistle. The other tugs are very cross of being left behind last. Ten Cent worked all day of pulling and pushing barges that were filled with goods up and down the river with an smile and an smirk on his face. All of the diesel locomotives who worked on the rails of Bigg City were very kind to Ten Cent and they were very thankful of him for pulling the goods on the barges and David was very please by this. He've return to the home dock by before nightfall. "I'm going out again tommorrow." Ten Cent told the other tugs that night at the home dock with a smirk on his face. "What do you think of that?"

But he didn't hear what they thought as they didn't respect him, which didn't surprised him by this, but he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once with a peaceful smile on his face. The next morning, Ten Cent woke to find nothing has changed, which didn't surprised him at all. Theodore was still boasting about himself. "You watch me, little old Ten Cent. As I pulled through with a cruise liner. That will be a splendid sight for you." With that, he puffed away to do his job. "Look out for me this afternoon, little old Ten Cent."

Ten Cent just rolled his eyes at this as Theodore's boasting didn't surprised him and was quite usual for him and the other tugboats before his engine were turn on and he went to do some pulling and pushing barges throughout the port. Since he was the only tugboat before the use of diesel power which have made him often lonely due to this, he have company in the form of the cats that live on him, which the 9 were;

Jim, a grumpy orange-hair Exotic Shorthair that make certain people swear that he has the personality of Garfield.

Handsome, a Traditional Siamese Cat who have a surprisingly quiet personality for a Siamese and certainly lives up to his name.

Scooter, a Modern Siamese who's Handsome's brother and he's certainly meow alot and like to meow on his favorite spot, which was Ten Cent's bow.

Big Mac, a flame-point Ragdoll who's a gentle giant like the rest of his breed and named after the habour tug that Ten Cent used to work with just because he find it irony.

Tay, a female black cat with a mood swing and a odd-ball personality.

Sunshine, a Singapura Cat with a excitable personality.

Duskey, a smart Russian Blue who complants alot.

Badger, a rug-hugging Munchkin Cat with a fierce personality like a Honey Badger.

Dutchman, a Van/Manx mix-breed cat with a love of water.

And Hercules, a Maine Coon Cat who exceed at anything and the biggest cat despite him just being only a couple of months old as he's a teenage.

They were good cats as they kept Ten Cent company for all of the days he worked on as he's either pushing and pulling barges or helping ships to dock at ports.

Ten Cent worked until there were no barges or ships needed help to dock, so he stopped at a dock to rest, where Thomas, a sea-going tugboat who was the biggest and strongest tugboat and is the older brother of Theodore but has a kind and gentle personality and respected Ten Cent due to his age and experience unlike his younger brother, was resting at also. Presently, they've heard a familiar whistle.

Theodore was very cross, instead of pulling a nice and shining cruise liner, he was pulling a very dirty and rusty tramper to up river to be scrapped as Ten Cent and Thomas watched him go. "A tramper! A tramper! A tramper!" Theodore grumbled about this job. "The shame of it! Just the shame of it!"

Both Ten Cent and Thomas just laughed at Theodore's predictment before Ten Cent went off to find some more work to do. Then there was trouble as Captain Edward called out to Ten Cent on his horn loudspeaker system that was once use as a warning system to allow him to tell his tugs. "Ten Cent!"

"Yes, Captain Edward sir! What is it?" Ten Cent asked as he was doing some work.

"Theodore can't get up the river due to the tramper slowing him down! Will you help him by pushing the tramper behind, please!"

"Yes sir!" Ten Cent said. He just smirked at the predictment that Theodore is already in as he raced toward the river. They've found Theodore was slowly moving up the river literally at an sloth-pace as he pulled the old tramper behind, which have made him cross about that and have made him to refused to allow more power to his engines because he didn't want to do it. But his pilot was talking to him severely about this.

"You're not trying." He said.

"I can't do it!" Theodore lied to him. "This tramper is hold me back!"

He didn't believe a single word of what Theodore said to him before David called out to him. "We've came to help push the tramper!" David called.

"It's no use at all!" Theodore shouted.

"Oh, you wait and see!" David shouted as Ten Cent back up behind the old tramper.

"I'm ready!" Ten Cent called out before he begun to push the tramper from behind to up the river.

"It's no good, I say! No good!" Theodore shotued. Despite that, Ten Cent pushed as hard as he could as Theodore shouted as he puffed. "You can't do it! You can't do it! You can't do it!"

"Keep going, old boy! Keep going!" David encourged the old tugboat.

"I will do it! I will do it! I will do it!" Ten Cent said to himself as he pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could while his engines roared loudly and proudly as they pushed every single ouce of strength and power into his propellers up the river that he got.

Almost before he could even realized it, Theodore have found himself at the upper part of the river, which cause him to now deliver more power to his engine as he rushed through the upper part of the river. "I've done it! I've done it! I've done it!" Theodore said as he lied about that to himself, which nobody believe except for him. He didn't care if Ten Cent helped him at all and didn't say "thank you" to him at all.

"What a rude and arrogance tugboat." David grumble.

"Yeah, but I don't really care at the moment." Ten Cent said as he was left out of breath, but he was happy as he had been so useful. When he went down the river to get a rest at home dock where the other tugs were resting, he found that Captain Edward was very pleased with him as he allowed Ten Cent to rest. That was when Theodore appeared back at home dock and was about to boast about how he did all the work when the Captain Edward called out.

" _THEODORE!_ " Captain Edward called out to Theodore with an stern tone in his voice and he was obviously not happy with him. Theodore look up in fear at the megaphone that Captain Edward used out of his window of his office as Ten Cent and the other tugboats look on and listen to what is happening next. "I am both very disappoint and not impressed. Not only you didn't say 'thank you' to Ten Cent, but you've also refused to do your work as you were told, boasted about your own lieds and arrogances, and not respecting who was just not only your co-worker, but who's your senior too! You're just nothing but a disgrace to the fleet with your boasting, lieds, and arrogance. You're no longer offically a part of this fleet now! Now go!"

"B-but-!"

"Theodore. Go." With that, Theodore puffed away in shame and disgrace. It was then that Captain Edward spoke with the other modern tugboats in the home dock. "As for the rest of you, which means all of you." All of them listened very carefully to Captain Edward as he told them. "I will not tolerance this kind of behavior. Ten Cent is your senior co-worker and you should respect him for that. If one of you got a problem with that, then pack your $%@# and pick a trade. Do I need to make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now understand this... This is my fleet and that means that only I give the orders, not anyone of you. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good... now go!" With that order, the rest of the tugboats scattered as Ten Cent was left to rest in the home dock before Captain Edward spoke to Ten Cent. "Ten Cent." The old tugboat look up at the megaphone out of the window.

"Yes sir?" Ten Cent asked.

"Thanks to your action today, you will painted and be a beautiful coat of your old Star Fleet livery, then you'll look as new."

Ten Cent just smiled at this in happiness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, this was obviously based on "Edward's Day out." It came to me yesterday in which I thought it would be interest if Ten Cent developed a fondness for cats since he's the only tug before diesel and they're a good form of company. One of the other reasons is that I just consider "Theodore Tugboat" just an more inferior and more dumber version of TUGS. Which is why Theodore is a asshole. Theodore and Thomas are obviously based on characters from what series they've came from. Anyway, I just did this for fun.  
> Seriously, I did 2 (or 3 on A3O) stories in one day, which I consider quite impressive.


End file.
